villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Sorceress (Spyro)
The Sorceress, also known as the "Queen of the Forgotten Worlds", is an evil dinosaur-like witch who rules the long-lost Forgotten Worlds as its queen, and she is the main antagonist of the third Spyro the Dragon videogame Spyro: Year of the Dragon. The Sorceress proves to be one of Spyro's powerful and most wicked foes ever faced. The Sorceress is the ruler of the Forgotten Realms (the Forgotten Worlds) and queen of the Rhynocs, she looks a bit like a dinosaur mixed with a hippopotamus wearing a ruff neck collar around her neck as well as a tall golden jeweled crown on her head and a gold, horned necklace with a magenta opal gem around her neck, and she is also over 1,000 years old ue to her own magic. She was voiced by Flo Di Re, who also voiced the Vie de Marli's Protectorate clan priestess and Lucia's adopted mother Matier in Devil May Cry 2, in the original game, and later by Misty Lee in Spyro Reignited Trilogy. Personality The Sorceress is bad tempered, vile, ungrateful, and loves to bully her servant/apprentice Bianca. A typical dictator who sends her minions to do her dirty work before she can do it herself in the end, the Sorceress is a malicious queen and a power-hungry individual. She also had no qualms about murdering children, as shown when she revealed the real reason she stole all the dragon eggs, making her extremely dark as far as Spyro villains go. Biography ''Spyro: Year of the Dragon'' Long ago, the Sorceress and the Elder Dragons had a bad argument, and she foolishly used her sorcery to banish all of them to the other side of the world far outside their former homeland. She had no idea at the time that the dragons themselves were the very source of the magic in the former Dragon Kingdom, including her own magic as well, and so everything and everyone in the newly named Forgotten Worlds ended up paying the price by having their magical powers slowly draining away within each passing year. This was especially hazardous for the Sorceress, who needed magic in order to stay alive. In order to restore the depleting magic, the Sorceress ordered her apprentice, Bianca and several Rhynocs to invade the Dragon Worlds and steal all of their eggs. She then had her minions hide the eggs all across the Forgotten Worlds and deal with anyone who tries to take them back. For malicious reasons, the Sorceress also allowed the Rhynocs to rampage across the land, terrorizing its inhabitants and capturing anyone that should dare to resist. She even kidnapped certain individuals who have proven troublesome, such as Sheila the Kangaroo, Sgt. Byrd, Bentley the Yeti, and Agent 9. Then she employed the greedy bear, Moneybags in keeping guard over them. When she learned that Spyro and his friends, Hunter and Sparx had arrived to take the eggs back, she ordered Bianca to get rid of them. After she had failed to scare them off, the sorceress gave her a spellbook that would allow her to create a monster to eliminate Spyro. Unfortunately, Bianca's creature, Buzz failed to defeat the dragon, causing the Sorceress to lose faith in her apprentice and take matters into her own hands by creating Spike. After that one was defeated too and Spyro continued to collect eggs, she finally becomes fed up and declared she would create the most powerful monster of all and have it kill all the dragons, including the newborns. When Bianca questions this, the Sorceress reveals she had no intention of letting the dragons live; she only wanted their wings so she could create a spell that would enable her to live forever (likely this meant that her magic would continue to exist while all other magics in the land faded away). Finally seeing her teacher for the monster she is, Bianca leaves in disgust and the Sorceress vows to deal with her after Spyro. And so she creates the insidious Scorch, but he is defeated as well. After collecting enough eggs, Spyro was finally able face the tyrannical Sorceress herself, who was immune to his regular attacks. But thanks to some powerful munitions provided by Agent 9, the young dragon was able to hurt the sorceress, seemingly killed her when she fell into the lava moat of her own arena, revealing the 147th egg (which was wedged in her scepter) and left. But the wicked queen escapes from the lava within her castle arena and takes refuge in the Super Bonus Round, a secret castle in the high peaks of a snowy island where she hid a large stash of all of treasure in the Forgotten Worlds. But Spyro finds her again in a hover platform fight and sends her flying into pink acid, killing her for good. ''Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly'' One year after her defeat, a balloon in the shape of the Sorceress appeared in the party where the baby dragons get their dragonflies. The Sorceress balloon scared Hunter, but Spyro explained that it is just a float, and called Hunter a "scaredy cat". Powers and Abilities The Sorceress can conjure magic spells, one of them notable to turn any normal creature into a ferocious monster. Using her royal golden wand, presumably provided by the magic of a dragon egg attached to her sceptre, she can conjure fireballs and launch a large array of electrical energy spheres, as well as release an electrical discharge from her wand to attack at close-range. can also create a temporary green magic aura as a shield if her opponents gets too close to her. Quotes Gallery The Evil Sorceress.jpg|The Sorceress as seen in Spyro Reignited Trilogy. Spyro the Dragon vs. The Sorceress.jpg|Spyro battling the Sorceress. The Sorceress Queen.jpg|An art sketch of the Sorceress Queen (also known as The Sorceress). SorceressCasting.png|The Sorceress in Spyro Reignited Trilogy. The Sorceress Throne.jpg The Forgotten Throne.jpg Trivia *She is considered the second most darkest and cruelest of all the Spyro villains, only behind Malefor. *She is also sometimes called the "Sorceress Queen" and "The Evil Sorceress" by some Spyro fans. *Unlike the other game bosses in Spyro: Year of the Dragon, the Sorceress alone never have a cutscene that leads up to her first confrontation with Spyro; instead the player is sent straight to the evil witch's arena. In fact, the Sorceress never verbally interacts with Spyro at all in the entire game. *Due to graphical limitations, most characters in the original trilogy have textures for eyes that squish to simulate blinking. The Sorceress, on the other hand, has very large, fully modeled eyes, with fully functioning eyelids. She shares the modeled eyes with Sgt. Byrd, however the eyelids are a trait unique to her. *She is the only evildoer in the original Spyro trilogy to die, as Gnasty Gnorc and Ripto are both revealed to have survived. *She is might been referred to as "Hideous Witch", due to Jasper, one of the local troll citizens of the Forgotten Worlds' Enchanted Towers realm, calls his artistic secret operation "Hideous Exploding Witch, Number 9'." which was meant to blow up the Sorceress' golden statue due to the evil tyrantess' vainglorious nature and her outrageous demands. Navigation Category:Female Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Spyro Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Elementals Category:Trickster Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Egotist Category:Conspirators Category:Extravagant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil from the past Category:Blackmailers Category:Liars Category:Neutral Evil Category:Animals Category:Game Bosses Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Kidnapper Category:Nameless Category:Genocidal Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Monster Master Category:Game Changer Category:Destroyers Category:Misogynists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Torturer Category:Monarchs Category:Revived Category:Arena Masters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Deceased Category:Elderly Category:Pure Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Monsters Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Fighter Category:Oppressors Category:Outcast Category:Vengeful Category:Successful Category:Provoker Category:Opportunists Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed Category:Master Manipulator Category:Warlords Category:Cowards Category:Master of Hero